kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 397
Onwards to the headquarters is the 397th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary In his last moments, Earl Shi thought of Shi Kika and how at long last, he is able to return to her. As Earl Shi fell the Gyoku Hou broke into cheers. Kan Jou ordered Ki Kou, Ki Kai, Sou Man, and Sou Shin to spread the word that Ou Hon has slain Earl Shi. Ban You caught Ou Hon as he was about to fall, and congratulated him on his win. Seeing as they didn't have much time before noon. Ban You wanted to have Ou Hon's wounds treated and then hurry towards the Go Hou Mei HQ. Ou Hon told him their wasn't a need for that, and they headed for the Go Hou Mei HQ. Meanwhile, at the time, Shin was in a heated duel against Gai Mou. On Jun Sou's front, he made the assumption that there was no special trick behind the Hi Shin Unit's strategy. And that the Hi Shin Unit's plan was to have their right wing charge into the fray from the sides, pincering Gai Mou between them and Shin's personal unit. Which was why they bolstered their right-wing with their best fighters. However, so long as the Hi Shin Unit knew that they were coming, defending against them wasn't hard. They simply needed to shift Gai Mou's battleground towards the left and fill the vacated space with defensive troops that were ready to receive the enemy. And on top of that, Jun Sou's troops had always excelled at defense. As long as the right-wing didn't reach them, Shin and the others in the centre would remain isolated without aid. He wondered if that was all Ten had? On Ten's front, she recalled that morning. Ten plan involved leaving Shin and his 2,000 men right in the middle of the Gai Mou Army's 13,000 troops. Ga Ro was very objective. Ten told him that they had no choice. If they wished to allow the right-wing to make their way to Go Hou Mei, then it was absolutely essential for Shin to stay behind and keep Gai Mou and Jun Sou occupied there. En wondered how exactly they were meant to pull out after the right-wing broke through. Ten told Shin that she honestly didn't believe they'd be able to break out with their own strength once they were caught inside, even if they did somehow manage to actually kill Gai Mou. So she told him not to worry about trying to escape, and to keep on fighting. So long as they kept fighting she was sure, help would come. And that the plan was the sole purpose of allowing the Hi Shin Unit to reach Go Hou Mei's HQ by noon. And to achieve that, it was necessary for Shin and his men to step head first into a "deathtrap." It was revealed that Ten was waiting for Gai Mou and Shin to drift far enough towards the left. She then had her men send out a signal. Hearing the signal, Kyou Kai had all the troops in the right wing halt. And swiftly disengage ffrom combat and reassume there formations. Because they were turning right, and thereby making a direct line straight for the Go Hou Mei HQ. Jun Sou was surprised, and wondered if it was a feint? And if they intended on looping around to his rear. But with after watching, he was sure they were clearly heading past them. He wondered if they were aiming for Go Hou Mei's HQ? But if that were the case, then they would be failing to consider the actual field. Even if they were to bypass the Wei troops there, Go Hou Mei's HQ was still guarded by several more reserve armies working in tandem. In total they numbered 30,000 men, charging in when they didn't have a 1,000 soldiers with them would only result in being caught. He sent 500 cavalry after them as a precaution. He was sure Ten was aware that with the departure of their right-wing, the blades which they had gathered in the left against them, would all be turned towards Shin. He then ordered all his soldiers in left towards the centre, to butcher every last Hi Shin Unit soldier left in their midst. Ten's subordinates were stunted by the enemy swarming the centre. Given that they were already surrounded to begin with, but with those numbers... In the centre En gave orders to tighten up with the shields. As he was encouraging the troops he was struck by a Wei soldier with a glaive. He was knocked off his horse, however his soldier pad shielded most of the blow. Shin who saw this ordered his men to move slowly to left while fighting the Wei off. He then ordered Den Yuu and Ryuu Sen, to do all they could to stop the enemies coming from the right. And Suu Gen and Ryuu Sen to make them a path to the left. Gai Mou, told Shin that he had thought he would have some sort of miraculous plan, but it appeared that had ended in failure. And as he thought, there was a difference in the level of their strategists. Ten then again thought back to that morning. In the centre, Den Yuu took a stab to his side as well as his horse. And Taku took a stab to his shoulder. Just then as the Hi Shin Unit was giving up hope. An allied army was coming from the distant right. It was General Ryuu Koku of the Tou Army. He was surprised that the Hi Shin Unit was in such trouble. Ten stunned that he made it in time. Shin informed Gai Mou that it was the Ryuu Koku Army from the next battlefield past the mountains, and that they weren't the only ones who could work together with other armies. And asked him who was the better strategist? Characters in Order of Appearance *Shi Kika (Flashback) *Shi Haku *Ban You *Kan Jou *Ou Hon *Shin *Gai Mou *Bi Hei *Jun Sou *Kyou Kai *Ga Ro *Ka Ryo Ten *En *Suu Gen *Ryuu Yuu *Den Yuu *Taku Kei *Kou *Ryuu Koku Characters introduced *Ki Kou mentioned *Sou Shin mentioned Chapter notes *Shi Haku is dead. *Ou Hon wants to go to the Go Hou Mei HQ. *Ka Ryo Ten flashback with the officers of the Hi Shin unit battle plan is shown. *Kyou Kai goes straight for the enemy HQ. *Ryuu Koku and his army is approaching the Hi Shin Unit position. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters